


Embers

by faecakes



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, light doses of shipping tbh??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faecakes/pseuds/faecakes
Summary: Give me a reason to fight and pull me through the fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saramaryllis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramaryllis/gifts).



> { This was a fic request for a drabble prompt of "Through the Fire" and Mikuni reacting to Tsurugi becoming the eve of Wrath. It got a little shippy for the second request in my personal opinion, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. }

     It was done. It was all over now. A once proud building had stood here… now in shambles at the man’s feet. Rugged boots kicked over rubble as he walked through the debris. How strange to think something as powerful and obtrusive as C3 would ever fall so suddenly. Suppose now at least there was one less obstacle in Mikuni’s way to obtain his goals.

     A man dressed head to toe in black walked beside the Alicein, surveying the damage around them. Debris, smoke, fire, blood, bodies… It was like a war scene right in the middle of the city. Were Mahiru and the others ok? Most likely… A part of Mikuni’s heart pulled at him to know how Misono and Lily were. Even if he was unable to face them at this time, he did care for his younger brother and worried about his well-being. Misono had always been fragile but lately… when Mikuni had seen him, Misono had carried a new strength in his eyes.

     “…Mikuni,” Jeje’s low voice pulled the blonde from his thoughts and he turned his head in Jeje’s direction.

     The Servamp stood not too far from his eve with an arm outstretched, pointing to a pile of rubble that lay just beyond. It smoldered and burned… likely from a gas pipe being exposed, “…Over there.”

     Mikuni couldn’t see what it was Jeje was pointing at exactly, yet he turned to head over anyways. Up and over, Mikuni crawled through the various concrete shambles. Bits of broken wall, cast iron support structure, and glass littered the area. The blonde needed to watch where he stepped, not only for his own safety, but to leave no evidence of his presence there. Carnage like this… wasn’t something that sat well with him admittedly; even if removal of C3 was what he needed. Mikuni had killed humans, he’d killed vampires, but not in such mass numbers like this. He wondered… just who in C3 was still alive after all this? Surely some would’ve made it out. Shuuhei had to be alive. That man was almost immortal with how prepared he was.

     As Mikuni walked closer, he could see the flames growing stronger. Was this near where the boilers had been? What was over here Jeje had been pointing to? Was it the holding area for the jinn that C3 had collected? Come to think of it, Mikuni hadn’t seen a large release of them when C3 fell. It was possible they could’ve been kept somewhere else than the main base. That wouldn’t be unlike C3 to do so.

_      Rats… _

     Jeje followed suit behind Mikuni, almost drifting over the rubble in an ethereal motion. Unlike his eve, Jeje had seen countless scenes of carnage and chaos. This was merely a pebble in the water to him. However, through the roaring flames and blare of distant sirens rushing to the scene he could hear the call of his sister. It was nothing audible to the human ear, but the servamp siblings held a sort of sensory connection to each other. Jeje, being the most sensitive of the bunch, tended to pick up on them more easily.

     When the pair of Envy had ventured close enough, they could see strands of violet hair flowing through the flames. Jeje knew on instant for it to be one of his siblings and made his way closer with more earnest movements. Although it was subtle, Mikuni could pick up on the difference in his partner and observed more closely while following. It was rare Jeje was ever perturbed by something, so the gesture warranted further investigation on Mikuni’s end of things.

     Past the blocks of stone slab and burning flames, the pair came upon Wrath laying under several piles of iron and concrete. Her skin was marred with wounds both inflicted by flame and rubble, but she was alive and conscious. She was a vampire after all… nothing so humane could kill her. She lay with her arm outstretched to another’s, reaching from her vantage point. The hand she reached for was no longer moving and horribly battered. Even with the hand in such a state, Mikuni recognized its owner instantly with the telltale markings of the wrist wrapped in a black strap. His first thought of course was that the one lying buried under sheets of rock was dead. How could he not be after all? Strong as Tsurugi had been he was only human. No one could survive that.

     “STOP STANDING AND HELP WOULD YOU?!” Wrath yelled, having caught sight of the pair. She cared not whatever allegiance they held at the moment. Her brother was here and capable—far more than she was at the moment with her legs pinned beneath the wreckage.

     Jeje looked to Mikuni for his eve’s orders. Mikuni knew not what it was exactly the woman wanted, but he assumed it was likely to be freed from the weight that bound her. As a vampire she was probably eager to escape C3’s lodgings.

     “Do it,” he mumbled, and stepped down from his place atop the amassed pile of rubble to check out the scene in more detail.

     Jeje walked forward as well and moved over to Wrath first. He bent down to begin removing the sheets of rock and cast iron on her. Meanwhile, Mikuni walked to Tsurugi’s remains, looking down at the battered hand on the ground.

_      ‘So this was your end huh…? You still couldn’t leave that bastard with your world collapsing around you.’ _

     Mikuni reached his foot out to tap against the hand, a look of disgust painted on his features.

     “DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM!” Wrath’s voice snarled with the growl of something predatory.

     Mikuni stopped just before his foot touched against Tsurugi’s skin and looked over to Wrath. Her eyes were set ablaze at him. Red orbs reflected the burning fire around them with a fierce determination that made Mikuni’s blood run cold under her gaze.

     “That’s _my_ _eve_.”

     Jeje had paused in his actions, looking up to Mikuni who was now staring at Wrath with a look of bewilderment on his face. Her eve? … _Tsurugi?_ Mikuni looked back down to the hand at his foot to be sure that it was in fact the same man he had spent some years with in C3. Tsurugi… was an eve now? How—was this C3’s plan?

     The fire roared around them all, growing stronger as the oxygen fueled the flames. There wasn’t much time left to linger.

     “Even if it is, he’s dead,” Mikuni spoke, regaining his composure to look back at Wrath.

     “ _He_ _’_ _s not._ My eve is strong,” Wrath spoke with an unshakable resolve in her voice, “The last of the building collapsed on him only moments ago. I _know_ he’s still alive.”

     “Alive?” Mikuni snorted with derision, “He’s never been alive. This piece of shit was dead the moment he was born. He never knew anything other than the call of his master.”

     Wrath bared her fangs, “He is alive. He was born only moments ago. He took his first breath of life and wanted to live just before the building collapsed. He gave me a name and a will to fight. His desire to live is stronger than any eve I have met before. My eve is _not_ dead. He would never die so easily with a will that strong.”

     Jeje knew his sister was not one to exaggerate anything. She spoke honestly and brutally, especially when it counted most. For her to speak such powerful words with such conviction… there was no doubt they were true. It was hard to believe given how well the pair had come to know Tsurugi from their time together, but an eve’s will was clear as a mirror to their servamp. If Wrath’s determination to pull herself out and defend her eve was this strong, Tsurugi had indeed changed dramatically. The servamp of Envy looked to his own eve once again, sensing Mikuni’s discord in the situation. He sought to speak up.

     “…My sister does not lie. She speaks the most strongly of us… He is alive…”

     Mikuni looked down to the hand at his foot again. Fingers lay outstretched, clearly having reached for Wrath in their last moments before being buried… _alive_. A twitch… a desire to live; the fingers curled weakly against the dirt.

     “–!”

     What compelled Mikuni next to act, even to this day he still goes red in the face when Tsurugi asks him over their morning tea and coffee. The Alicein dropped down to one knee, taking hold of the hand struggling to survive against all odds and clasped it tightly.

     “Get him out of here, Jeje!”

     The servamp of Envy wasted no time in abandoning his sister at the order of his eve and flew over to Mikuni’s side. The pair together began shoving the sheets of concrete off while Wrath worked to get out of her own remaining constraints. She was weak, but as a servamp she could still help if she was able to get herself out. Mikuni and Jeje worked together tirelessly. Mikuni offered his own inferior strength to dig Tsurugi out while his hand remained clasped with the one buried beneath. Tsurugi wasn’t just grasping for something to hold onto… he was grasping for a new dream—a will, something to fight for in his new life. Even if Mikuni wasn’t the greatest thing to be holding on to, it was _something_. The two had continued to share a strong enough connection. While the connection between them was horribly beaten and severed by their own pride and selfish undoing, there was at least embers remaining that could be lit again as a means to resolve conflict—as a means to strive forward.

     Having removed the last of her own confinements, Wrath freed herself sending the last sheet of concrete over and into the roaring fire beside them. Sparks were sent into the air and there was an eerie creak of iron giving way to the intense heat of the flame.

     “We don’t have much longer…” Wrath looked up to see the few remaining beams of support about to give way. She looked back to her brother and his presumed eve still working to get Tsurugi out of the wreckage, “I can get him out from here. Go on, before the structure collapses on the both of you as well.”

     “Not a chance,” Mikuni shot back instantly, without giving Wrath even one glance of his attention, “I know this man. If he wants to live as badly as you’re saying, he needs a reason to fight in his life. I’m not perfect, but we have a history. Seeing me will be enough to at least get him on his feet.”

     “…You must be Mikuni then,” Wrath spoke more calmly—though still cautious of the men touching her eve. They were no longer hostiles, however it was a mother’s nature to be protective of her children.

     Mikuni spared one glance as Jeje removed another beam of iron from atop. Tsurugi was almost out, but the iron support above was beginning to bend inward. They were fighting against an unknown time limit.

     “He spoke of you… before the building collapsed. He wanted to speak with you again,” Wrath was working on getting on her legs and help, but it was difficult. Both she and her eve were badly injured, which made her own healing slower.

     With the servamp’s words, Mikuni felt a new resolve build inside him. When the last bit of debris were removed to reveal Tsurugi’s raven hair covered in dust and flecks of concrete, Mikuni felt a weight raise from his shoulders. He couldn’t explain why or what it was. He didn’t know if such a thing was happiness, or relief, or maybe one less death in his life. Whatever it was, seeing those familiar tresses and C3 uniform that only Tsurugi wore brought a light to Mikuni’s eyes that was then quickly smothered by flames.

     The world had gone completely silent in a single moment. Faintly, Mikuni could feel Jeje ripping his body back from the wreckage. Amber eyes were locked on the fire that had fallen where Tsurugi lay—the iron support that had been above had finally collapsed. The only sound to be heard was the high pitched scream of his old partner’s name. Whether it was himself screaming it out or Wrath Mikuni didn’t know, nor would he ever ask to. All he could say about that moment was how something instinctual beyond his control forced the Alicein to rip himself from Jeje’s arms and throw his own into the fire. It stung and the heat was intense. Whether he screamed or not he wasn’t aware of. Mikuni’s only focus in that moment had been finding Tsurugi inside those scorching flames. A hand reached to another and fingers locked. –Tsurugi… it had to be. –Begging to live… Mikuni used his other hand to grab onto the man’s cloak and ripped himself back with all of his strength, pulling the eve pair through the fire and out.

     Both men collapsed back onto the rubble; Mikuni screaming in pain from the intense heat of the flame. Wrath and Jeje sprang into action then in order to aid their partners quickly as possible. Mikuni had never known what had happened after that moment. He could only presume they’d been found and were escorted to a hospital by the authorities. They’d probably been questioned so many times about what happened the answers came almost second nature by now. Mikuni had laid in bed for two weeks as he recovered from his burns. He’d received a number of gifts and visits; including a lengthy and rather emotional visit from his little brother. Even his father had made an effort to send a letter as well as cover the medical expenses for his son. Through it all, as Mikuni lay in bed he had spoken of one request over and over.

     “Make sure Tsurugi’s bed is next to mine.”

     The nurses had assured him time and time again that Mikuni was indeed next to Tsurugi, recovering in the same room together. Each time the Alicein would look over to be sure, he’d see Tsurugi fast asleep in a covering of heavy bandages and wires as he fought to survive.

     “Why do you need to keep him next to you?” they would ask.

     “…Because he needs a reason to fight when he wakes up.” 


End file.
